


Show You A Good Time

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, corr deserves all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Mereeldidpromise to show Corr a good time.





	Show You A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't need a new rarepair," I say as I begin to write a new rarepair.

When Mereel had shown up at his office as he got off shift to invite him out for drinks, Corr really hadn’t expected to have as much  _ fun _ as he has.  Going off Mereel’s personality, he’d expected some fancy club somewhere, with an exclusive guest list -  _ definitely _ nowhere he’d ever been, or belonged.  But instead, Mereel had slung an arm over his shoulders, and walked him to a trashy little bar; it wasn’t anywhere Corr had been, but it was warm and familiar still.  It could be any bar he’d been to with his brothers on a dozen different worlds, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Mereel had bought each of them a couple of drinks while they chatted about everything and nothing, and Corr had known he was in trouble from the moment he watched the ARC lick a drop of sticky-sweet booze off his lips.  It wasn’t  _ his  _ fault Mereel was pretty-

“You think I’m pretty?”  Stars, he’d said that out loud, hadn’t he?  Mereel grins at him, blue eyes lighting up beneath a mane of curly blond hair.  

Corr doesn’t know how to respond, until  _ fuck it _ , he just says, “Yeah, you are.”  

The ARC tips his glass toward him suddenly.  “Want a taste?” he asks, and Corr’s caught off-guard by the offer until Mereel lifts the glass to his lips and raises a brow in challenge.  

_ Oh _ .  Corr takes a second to gather himself before he leans forward, kissing the taste of the drink off Mereel’s lips.  He forgets himself for a moment as Mereel deepens, reaching up to rest his hands on his cheeks, before pulling away quickly.  Anybody he’s been with hasn’t liked the feeling of his cool synth-skin, or the metal beneath.

Instead, Mereel gently catches his hands, keeping them where they are.  Those bright blue eyes sparkle, and he purrs a laugh that makes Corr’s heart skip a beat.  “Easy, vod,” he murmurs, before leaning in to steal another sugary kiss.  

Corr doesn’t know what’s making him feel more drunk - the booze, or Mereel’s kisses, but either way, his head is swimming, and he’s having the time of his life.


End file.
